<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Have Guidelines by hippohead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933087">I Have Guidelines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippohead/pseuds/hippohead'>hippohead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fake Dating, Fake Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, a cute fun mostly light mix of angst and fluff with a slight sprinkle of smut, mentions of canon characters such as rachel santana nick jeff trent etc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippohead/pseuds/hippohead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine needs Kurt to pretend to be his boyfriend for a week-long work retreat. Kurt has seen enough movies to know how that cliché ends and comes up with some guidelines to ensure they don't fall in love with each other.<br/>(yeah, they're absolutely already in love with each other don't worry)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Klaine Fanfiction - Reviewers Choice</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Have Guidelines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>to be perfectly honest i did just completely pick and choose parts of canon to use whilst disregarding most of it, so to avoid any confusion: kurt went to mckinley and met blaine like in the show, but never went back to mckinley after transferring to dalton and also they are in the same year. kurt &amp; blaine have been best friends ever since they met, but nothing more. their relationship to any canon characters used are outlined in the story, and there are some original characters thrown in there too. please enjoy my take on the classic (and superior) fake dating trope! p.s. i recently made a tumblr and you can find me there under the same name!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's not that this is completely outside the realm of something Blaine would do. In fact, it's quite firmly <em>within </em>the realm, if the famous Gap Attack of 2011 was anything to go by. Or the string of unsuccessful relationships he's had ever since. </p><p>Blaine has always fumbled through love, while Kurt has just outright avoided it. </p><p>So, to be blatantly honest, Blaine informing him that he's told his entire law firm that the two of them are an item - a lie he now has to follow through on - well, it doesn't overwhelmingly surprise him. But he sighs: it's just so <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW35197053"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW35197053">cliché. </span></span></p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW35197053"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW35197053">"Once again," Kurt instructs, and he got it the first time, and the second, but god, maybe if he makes him explain it one more time, he'll realise how much of a bad idea this is. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW35197053"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW35197053">"<em>Kurt</em>," Blaine pleads.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW35197053"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW35197053">But Kurt just cocks his head to the side, a challenge, and takes a sip of his wine. He should have known something was up when Blaine opened the good stuff. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW35197053"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW35197053">He huffs a little bit and then resigns to explaining it again: "Sebastian wouldn't stop pestering me and you told me if I wanted him to back off, I could just tell him I have a boyfriend, which I did. But he wouldn't stop bothering me for a name, so I snapped and said yours. Then he told the entire firm during a staff meeting. And now we - me and you - are expected to attend the week-long team-building retreat that our new boss has organised."</span> </span>
</p><p>His voice was void of the (adorable) nervousness that the first explanation had held, and the last of his unease had drained during the second. Now he was simply recounting the facts. It was up to Kurt to do what he wanted with them.</p><p>But Kurt wasn't stupid; this was dangerous. This was playing with fire, playing God, playing. And not even Blaine's best puppy-eyes were working on him. He pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed, "Can I think about it?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kurt thought about it for three days.</p><p>It was the longest they'd gone without talking to each other in years, other than the camping trips Blaine went on with his buddies from the firm that always seemed to result in patchy service. He just needed some time without the sound or the smell or the potency of Blaine around to think this through. It was a lot to ask of someone. It was a lot to ask of him.</p><p>It was a pamphlet that made his decision for him in the end. He'd been shuffling through his junk drawer, looking for an old pair of cufflinks he knew he'd thrown in there once, when it had sliced the tip of his finger. He had cursed and sucked on it and scolded the paper as if that would help any, and then he had realised what it was. It was a brochure from the Antiques, Crystal &amp; Gem Expo that Blaine had gone with him to. Blaine wasn't overly interested in antiques or crystals or gems, he was pretty sure, but Kurt had asked if he'd come along and Blaine had said yes. Much smaller on the scale, sure, but he wanted to give to his best friend with that same ease. They would do anything for each other; had linked pinkies and promised that to each other during their Dalton days, and who was he to go back on that? On them?</p><p>He didn't even call to let him know he was coming over; just knew his schedule enough by now to know he'd probably be finishing up dinner with a mindless sitcom playing in the background. </p><p>"Really, Blaine? You're watching <em>Joey, </em>again?"</p><p>Blaine jumped at his voice, "Jesus, Kurt, don't sneak up on me like that. Remind me why I gave you a spare key."</p><p>He ignored the dramatics of the first part, "You gave me a key because sometimes I drop around with cheesecake and good news."</p><p>Blaine looked inside the cardboard box that Kurt was holding out and smiled appreciatively, and then added, "He was my favourite Friend."</p><p>It took a moment for Kurt to realise he was talking about the show. He rolled his eyes, but the affection in the roll was obvious. He set about putting a slice of cheesecake on a plate for Blaine, and one for himself, and called out from the kitchen, "Well, don't you want to hear my news?"</p><p>"Did you win the lottery? Adopt a puppy? Get a promotion at work?" was his dry response. He knew exactly why Kurt was here. </p><p>"Blaine, I own my own theatre company. I can't get a promo- oh. You're teasing me."</p><p>"I am," Blaine confirmed, grabbing one of the plates off Kurt now that he was back in the living room. "Sorry. Tell me."</p><p>"I'm gonna do it."</p><p>"Do what?" he asked, sitting up straighter and knowing what Kurt was going to do, but needing the proof. To hear the words. </p><p>"I'm going to do your dumb retreat thingy," he waved his hand, desperately trying to make this conversation as casual as possible, as if this whole thing didn't have the ability to shatter Kurt, and to shatter them. </p><p>"Kurt, that's- that's wonderful news. And I- I, thank you. Thank you. I know I'm an idiot for getting myself into this whole mess but this means a lot to me-"</p><p>"I have guidelines, though."</p><p>"Understandable," Blaine nodded, ready to listen.</p><p>"I've seen <em>The Proposal.</em>"</p><p>Blaine faltered, "So have I..."</p><p>"<em>Just Go With It. </em>That Adam Sandler movie."</p><p>"I liked Jen in that one."</p><p>"Me too," Kurt mused, getting distracted from his point for a second. "<em>She's All That. </em>Sort of?"</p><p>"Kurt?"</p><p>"I know how this ends," he pressed on. "We fall in love."</p><p>For a moment, Blaine was silent and a variety of emotions fell across his face. Kurt wished he was able to read at least one of them. And then Blaine says, croaks, "Um. What?"</p><p>"What I mean is, I've seen the movies and I've read the books. There's a formula to this and we're about to enter into it. So, I made us some guidelines so that we don't-"</p><p>"-fall in love?"</p><p>"Yes," Kurt nodded, glad he seemed to be catching on.</p><p>"Okay." And then Blaine gestured for Kurt to continue, finally picking up his fork and starting on his cake. </p><p>"Number one; no pet names." Blaine raised his eyebrows at him, wordlessly questioning with wonder at that. "That one's just a personal preference, actually." </p><p>"Got it. No pet names, sweetpea."</p><p>And his glare was enough to get Blaine to surrender immediately.</p><p>"Two; there's only going to be one bed. We know that going in, so there's no need for a dramatic scene about it. They're going to be booking a room for what they think is a real, adult couple who would share a bed. Let's just... not act like that's a surprise. And we'll actually have to share it, otherwise we're just begging for the universe to have someone walk in and see you sleeping on the floor."</p><p>Blaine was clearly trying not to laugh at how seriously Kurt was taking this, "We'll be sharing the bed. Copy that."</p><p>He narrowed his eyes at his best friend but continued nonetheless because this <em>was </em>serious. He was trying to prepare them, protect them. Protect himself. "Okay, three; we're going to have to be... affectionate. From the get-go. If we aren't, people are going to be suspicious or that thing will happen where someone completely ignorant to it all will decide that we have to kiss in front of everyone for some unknown godforsaken reason, and then we will, and it'll be all heightened and like, a 'moment' and we'll start to question everything and-"</p><p>"Okay, okay, Kurt," and this time Blaine did openly chuckle. "I get it. Affectionate from the get-go. Make it believable so we don't get into a situation where we have to 'prove' anything."</p><p>"Exactly," Kurt smiled. He <em>was </em>getting it. Good. "And lastly, we have to keep us separate from them."</p><p>"Them?"</p><p>"The Kurt and Blaine that we'll be playing. Whatever we say and do when we're around people, your coworkers, we have to keep it separate. Remember that it's a role." And if his voice was quieter saying that, it was because this one was going to hurt the most. Hearing Blaine say all of the things he's always wanted him to, but knowing he doesn't mean any of it. But if Blaine noticed anything painful about the way he said it, he doesn't acknowledge it; just nods around his last bite of dessert and agrees.</p><p>There's a fifth guideline. Kurt doesn't say it out loud because it's just for him. </p><p>Don't let Blaine find out you're already in love with him. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>He was sort of surprised that Blaine had agreed to this. </p><p>It's not like he was all that jazzed about the idea himself. But they only had a week until the retreat was due to start and nothing between them had changed. They were still living their lives, incredibly wound together, but separately. Platonically. And Kurt wasn't sure how they were going to flick a switch and become loving partners overnight.</p><p>"Kurt, don't worry about it. I'm a very tactile person, you know that."</p><p>But Kurt had shaken his head and persisted, "But <em>I'm </em>not."</p><p>Blaine had assessed him for a moment over his sandwich and his eyes had been soft and understanding and deciding something. "Okay, sure. This will- this will just be like a practice run."</p><p>And Kurt had nodded, agreeing, glad that they seemed to have some sort of unspoken rule between them where they didn't talk about how weird all of this was. But this was all Kurt could think of to do to fix this particular issue: they had been best friends for twelve years and he had spent eleven of them teaching himself how to disassociate from the way Blaine's hands always seemed to gravitate to his shoulders. Whenever Blaine reached out for him, grabbed his hand, patted his knee, Kurt had to find a way to detach from the contact and make it mean nothing to him. Now he had to unlearn all of that.</p><p>They'd taken the train to New Jersey because they didn't want to risk running in to someone they knew. It was already a whole thing that they'd be lying to all of Blaine colleagues. They didn't need to be pretending around their friends, too. Or, explaining that they were pretending. It was a can of worms that they'd rather keep between just the two of them.</p><p>Once they got off the train in South Orange, everything shifted. </p><p>"Okay, so, fake-date starts now?"</p><p>"Yeah," Kurt said, and carefully tangled his fingers with Blaine's.</p><p>Blaine looked down at their connected hands, adjusted, and then squeezed and led the way to the restaurant they were going to for dinner. He was definitely better at this than Kurt was - he moved into Kurt's space with ease, told their waitress it was their anniversary, broke the first guideline by calling him 'babe' when they were given a bottle of champagne to celebrate. But Kurt couldn't even find it within himself to tell him off for it; he was having so much fun. Blaine was bright-eyed and chuckling and playing with his knuckles across the table.</p><p>They were giggling, trying to decide if they should feel guilty about the fact that they'd managed to get free alcohol on false pretenses and walking down the street when they saw a sign. It was hand-painted, pretty, and pointing down towards a cellar bar. They could hear joyful noise floating upwards from it, all karaoke singing and laughing, and neither of them had to say it; they just walked down the steps like this had always been a part of the plan.</p><p>There was a thrumming undercurrent to the place; as if the bar stools had a heartbeat and it was the sort of dark that made everything feel like a secret, and Kurt realised that tonight, everything kind of was. Someone was standing on a stage - which was actually just a bunch of pallets up-cycled and painted black - and singing a wobbly rendition of Dolly's, <em>'Dumb Blonde'. </em>Kurt got lost in it for a moment. Sure, the young girl by the microphone wasn't perfect. Her pitch was shaky and she fumbled some of the lyrics, but there was something special about the way she would smile every time it happened, and keep going. A group of girls about her age were cheering her on from the crowd, and everything about the scene filled Kurt with a certain type of happiness. It was friendship and it was support.</p><p>Blaine appeared back at his side, and he hadn't even noticed that he'd gone, and a drink - <em>his </em>drink, the one he always ordered in this sort of environment - was placed in his hand. "Thank you."</p><p>Blaine's answer was a smile and a motion towards a small table that was free in the middle of the room. Once they were sitting, huddled, he said, "What do I have to do to get you up there?"</p><p>His hand was drawing patterns on Kurt's thigh, idly, and his insides were fighting between hating it and loving it. He couldn't exactly blame Blaine - Kurt had been the one to insist that they take this seriously, so he let his palm cover the back of Blaine's and drew the patterns with him, and said, "If you want to see me on a stage, buy a ticket to my next show."</p><p>"No need. You always get me the best seat on opening night."</p><p>Which was true, but so was: "And you always buy one in the most expensive section, too."</p><p>Everything caught, then. They were looking at each other, their hands stilling for a moment, and Kurt knew Blaine always did that because he insisted on showing his support with a paid ticket, and not just the comped one Kurt got him every time. And for the first time in eleven years, Kurt let himself wonder if that meant more than he thought it did. The girl on the stage brought the song to an underwhelming finish and curtsied dramatically, and Kurt remembered: it was friendship and it was support. </p><p>"I'm gonna sing." Blaine's hand slipped out of his touch - and they slipped out of the moment - as he stood up, waving at the guy who seemed to be in charge of the karaoke machine. The guy caught his eye and motioned him over enthusiastically. </p><p>Kurt watched him weave through all of the clusters of people, a feeling of pride and possessiveness already bubbling in his chest. He loved watching people experience Blaine's talent for the first time. There was a selfish part of him that relished being in on the secret, knowing what everybody else was about to find out, and he knew it was because it made him feel special to Blaine. That after he had impressed everyone and made all of the people in whatever place they were in swoon, he would be coming back to Kurt. Or Kurt and their friends. But always Kurt. </p><p>Blaine was in front of the microphone now, having already whispered into the man by the machine's ear and was settling into the space of the stage. He looked up, a cheeky grin on his face, and said, "This is for my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel."</p><p>And there was no way for Blaine to know that it could all be traced back to this exact song. That Kurt had spent the first year of their friendship really thinking it was leading somewhere. But then it was that Valentine's Day, and Blaine had sung this song, and it hadn't been for him. He hates how easy it is to feel that moment; standing in that dumb Ohio GAP, humming along to Blaine's serenade, realising so wholly and completely that he was the only one wanting more. It had been later that night, safely back in his dorm and away from the mall and a heartbroken Blaine (and Kurt had been heartbroken too), that he had made a decision: to stop loving Blaine. And when he still did, three years later, he made another one. It didn't matter that he loved him, probably always would; their friendship ran so deep through him and his roots that nothing was worth ruining it. He would be content with their attachment and never long for anything more. </p><p>So, when Blaine gets to it and sings, <em>See all these illusions just take us too long, and I want it bad</em>, and looks right at Kurt, he almost chokes on his vodka tonic. And it means nothing, it means nothing, and a tiny part of his heart that he muted years ago whispers, tells him it means something. Blaine is moving around the stage in the effortless way he always possessed as the lead Warbler, flirting and turning the air into an intoxicating state. When he gets to the first chorus, the other people in the bar realise it's Kurt he's singing to and someone grabs his arm. The woman is clearly drunk and someone else has pulled a chair up onto the little makeshift stage, and he's pushed into it.</p><p>Blaine seems to have been egging them on, never faltering the melody once, and he starts the second verse with his thing to play off - Kurt - right there. And at first, Kurt is not impressed, nowhere near drunk enough to be allowing this, but then Blaine says, <em>Well, you can keep your toys in the drawer tonight</em>, and winks at him, and he realises it's just his goofy best friend dancing around. So he leans into it, plays along, flirts back from his seat as Blaine moves around him and sings. After all, he's a performer. He might as well act. </p><p>At some point it becomes a competition between the two of them. The audience have no idea - they just think they're watching some cute couple broadcast their love to a group of karaoke-loving New Jersey locals. But Kurt and Blaine know. They're one-upping each other, pushing it all a bit further with each lyric, each look, each cheeky kiss blown. But then Blaine is winning.</p><p>
  <em>So I pray to something he ain't bluffin'</em><br/>
<em>Rubbin' up on me now</em><br/>
<em>Well, does he want me to make a vow? Check it</em><br/>
<em>Well, does he want me to make it now?</em>
</p><p>He's changed the pronouns half way through the song, and he's straddling Kurt, right in his lap and singing it so close to his face that the noise rings in his ears. And when he'd sung, <em>Rubbin' up on me now</em>, he'd moved his hips just the tiniest bit, teasing, basically checkmating him. Kurt's pretty sure he doesn't breathe until Blaine gets up off him.</p><p>He's lost. He can't play along anymore, can't even try, so he does his best to plaster the kind of dorky smile he'd be wearing if this was real on his face and waits it out. And it's not until the last chorus, when Blaine is on his knees and sliding towards Kurt and his chair, that final<em> when I get you alone</em> vibrating around the small cellar, that he figures out he's still in the game. </p><p>He doesn't think about it too much. Just leans down and grabs Blaine's panting face in his hands, hesitates for a second to give Blaine an out, (he doesn't take it), and kisses him. It's sort of dirty, not sweet and chaste, and it's payback. Blaine is trying to catch up, kiss back, when Kurt pushes his tongue into Blaine's mouth and tastes the aftermath of a song. And when Blaine moans - actually audibly moans - he pulls back. The crowd is whooping and clapping, and Kurt just wants to laugh. So he does. </p><p>They both take a bow and Blaine looks exhausted and bewildered and there's the sweat and glow on his skin he always gets after performing. Kurt takes his hand and pulls him from the stage, straight to the bar. </p><p>He orders them both a drink, "I won."</p><p>"It was a tie." And then Blaine closes the gap between them with a softness that Kurt didn't use when he'd been the one to do it, and kisses Kurt. There's innocence in this one, as if it was both of their first kisses ever, and just before it ends, Kurt can feel the fingertips of Blaine's dancing hand flutter across his cheek.</p><p>The bartender clears his throat and Blaine falls away, pulls a tip from his back pocket to give him and then hands one of the cocktails to Kurt. Kurt just accepts it. It's not like he could say or do anything else, anyway. Not after Blaine just-</p><p>"Well, I think it's safe to say we've got guideline number three under control."</p><p>Kurt nods, "I'd say so."</p><p>And it was a tie. Definitely a tie.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They've already had an argument.</p><p>Numerous, actually.</p><p>The car ride there takes less than an hour, and they've somehow managed to bicker over what they packed and who should drive and which route to take. Kurt tells him they're committing to the bit too much, arguing like an old married couple, and Blaine suggests they just don't talk for a while. Which is what they're doing; Blaine is driving, his jaw still clenched but safely, always safely, and Kurt is looking out of the passenger window as buildings pass by, his <em>Bright Eyes</em> album playing through the speakers. <em>At The Bottom Of Everything </em>comes on, and there's where he feels he is, too. </p><p>When they pass the big, bright sign that says, 'Welcome to Port Chester', Blaine sits up straighter in his seat and Kurt can feel his eyes flick to him. He keeps his firmly where they still are; looking out the window. He's always been the more stubborn of the two. </p><p>"Kurt?"</p><p>"Hm?" he hums, no enthusiasm in it. </p><p>"Can we- I'm sorry. Can we talk?"</p><p>Kurt sighs, more dramatically than he needs to, and faces Blaine. "Okay."</p><p>"I think I'm just really stressed about this whole week. If this blows up in my face - I mean, I should have just told Sebastian the truth. I'm twenty-eight years old, for Christ's sake. I should have just said I wasn't interested and made sure that was enough. And now I've dragged you into this stupid mess, my favourite person on this whole big, dumb planet."</p><p>Blaine was rambling, but that still made Kurt smile.</p><p>"And I'm making you lie for me, putting you into a situation I know you're uncomfortable with. I don't particularly like myself right now, and I'm sorry for taking that out on you. Also, sorry - I should have let you drive. It <em>is </em>your car."</p><p>"It is, yes," and it's all he says for now. They drive for a little longer, through the quaint main street and further until the surroundings become greener and more secluded. Blaine turns the car at the GPS's instructions and a large sign at the beginning of a long driveway informs them that they're at, 'Barmouth House'. Once Blaine has parked, Kurt covers Blaine's hand over the handbrake and speaks softly, "It's a stressful situation, Blaine. But we're doing this together, because we'd do anything for each other and you'd do this for me and I am doing this for you. Okay?"</p><p>Blaine nods, barely convinced of anything but trying to seem like he is.</p><p>"Now, let's go and convince all of your coworkers that we're in love with each other." And if he takes on this role - the one more in charge and control of it all - maybe he can pull this off. "It's only five days. We can do this."</p><p>And this time when Blaine nods, there's some assurance behind it. "Easy."</p><p>There's no one Blaine knows in the entrance of the giant estate but there is a lady behind a large, ornate desk who waves them over and checks them in. She hands over two keys that have the number 16 engraved on them. They're walking to their room, luggage dragging behind them, when Blaine mumbles about the fact that they're real keys, and not swipe cards.</p><p>"Mm. Old-fashioned," Kurt murmurs back, but the building looks like it's at least a hundred years old so he's not surprised in the slightest.</p><p>Their room is... exactly what Kurt was expecting. Grand and boasting the illusion of majesty, but fraying and worn and unraveling in the corners. There is a large bay window, though, and the view from it is the sweeping, beautifully manicured back lawn that leads all the way to a calm lake. Kurt wants to go outside; walk between the shaped hedges and dip his toes in the water.</p><p>He turns around and Blaine is already on the bed, their suitcases discarded to the side.</p><p>"You sleep on the left?"</p><p>Blaine turns to him, not realising that Kurt's attention was on him, "Is that okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, of course," Kurt says, and very purposefully ignores the little voice in his head reminding him that he sleeps on the right. The last time they'd shared a bed, they were in their early twenties and drunk and didn't know their sides yet. But which side of the bed they sleep on, and the fact that they now have established preferences - ones that complement each other - means nothing. And besides, he was the one that had created guideline two. There was only one bed, and he knew that. And they would share it. </p><p>They were both woken up from their mutual and unplanned nap by Blaine's phone ringing. Kurt rolled away from Blaine and the noise; he hadn't realised how much he'd wanted a nap, and now it was being taken away from him. </p><p>"Hello? Oh, hey." Kurt tried to tune it out. "Downstairs? Okay." There were a few more words exchanged, Kurt didn't really hear them, and then Blaine's hand was in the dip of his waist, "Kurt? That was Wes. Apparently everyone is meeting downstairs for dinner in half an hour."</p><p>Somewhere in amongst the sentence, he'd realised where his hand was resting, that there was no one around to see it, that they weren't in character just yet, and lifted it.</p><p>Kurt rolled over and up, sitting and scrubbing his face with his hands, "Okay, I'm just going to freshen up."</p><p>The bathroom was actually really nice, much more modern that the <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW54388976"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW54388976">décor</span></span> of their room, and Kurt took his time getting ready. If he was going to be Blaine's boyfriend for the next five days, well, he was going to look good while doing it. He swapped out with Blaine once he was dressed, and he didn't miss the way Blaine's eyes moved up and down his outfit. </p><p>His jeans were tight. Sue him.</p><p>They didn't hold hands or even touch when they walked into the dining room. They'd had a chat about it; sure, there needed to be a level of affection between them, but there was a time and a place. And if they were settled into their relationship - Blaine had used Kurt as an excuse almost a year ago - they wouldn't be all over each other like a couple of teenagers. Blaine started introducing him to people but after the second Richard, he couldn't keep up. He just smiled and nodded and shook hands and laughed at jokes and looked at Blaine with love in his eyes that he usually kept out. </p><p>Eventually, they made their way over to the table that was full of Blaine's friends and Wes jumped up to hug them both. Kurt and Wes saw each other every now and then now that they both lived in the city, but Blaine had always been better at keeping in touch with the Warblers. The two of them had really reconnected since Blaine had joined the firm.</p><p>"Kurt! It's so good to see you. It's been months!"</p><p>"It's good to see you, too, Wes."</p><p>"I can't believe neither of you told me you'd finally figured it out."</p><p>Blaine was just behind Kurt and he squeaked, "Uh, figured it out?"</p><p>"That you were both desperately in love with each other," he told them, and then turned to address the rest of the table, "We were all in the same show choir at school and these two were very obviously crushing on each other the whole time."</p><p>Kurt could feel the heat rising to his cheeks and he cursed his skin for making it so obvious. God, why on earth did they think they could do this with Wes here? Wes <em>knew </em>them, had known them all along.</p><p>Wes was looking at them again, especially at Blaine, "And then I had to find out from Sebastian, of all people, at that staff meeting last month."</p><p>An odd silence settled over the three of them as Wes very obviously waited for an answer, an explanation, and Kurt was wondering if he was going to have to be the one to give it. But then he felt Blaine's hand slip into his and tighten - <em>we can do this </em>- and said, "We just needed some time to adjust on our own. It was a big leap. Sorry, Wes."</p><p>A giant grin spread across Wes' face, so far away from the strained look he used to wear with his gavel and a loud group of boys trying to pick songs for Sectionals, "Well, I'm just happy for you two. We used to have bets on you, you know? I had my money on senior year, but it never happened. I think it was Trent who said it would be 'stupidly late, almost in their thirties'. I guess I owe him money."</p><p>Kurt exhaled. If Wes could accept it that easily, this really could work, right?</p><p>A blonde woman cleared her throat, "Do any of us get to meet your play thing, Blaine? Or is only Wes allowed to?"</p><p>Kurt was about to snap back on instinct, but Blaine had a sloppy smile on his face and rolled his eyes in a playful way. "Kitty, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is Kitty. She's feisty but she's all bark, no bite. You have that in common." And then he ducked, anticipating Kurt's swat, and they all laughed. Easy.</p><p>Kitty grabbed Kurt's hand out of Blaine's and pulled him into the free chair next to her. He met her husband, Heath, who seemed very excited about getting a week off work to come to this thing and was at least three glasses of wine in already. Blaine had sent Kurt a quick look across the table from where he was sitting next to Winnie, Wes' partner, checking that he was okay. Kurt nodded back; he was in the very capable hands of Kitty who was introducing him to everyone.</p><p>"This is Niles," and Niles waved enthusiastically from his spot at the table. "His partner is Jimmy, but he could only get a couple of days off work so he's coming later in the week." Kurt nodded, feeling a comfort in the fact that eventually he and Blaine wouldn't be the only same-sex couple here. "Nic! Nic!" Kitty called, and the man took his time turning towards them and blowing a very sarcastic kiss in their direction. She waved her hand, dismissing it, and then whispered to Kurt, "That's <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW179163378"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW179163378">Nicolás. He's single and very bitter about it." Kurt laughed at that without meaning to; not at the fact that he was single, <em>Kurt </em>was single, really, but Kitty was funny. He liked her already. "I'm assuming you already know Wes and Winnie based off that little performance earlier. And lastly, Rani." Rani, a woman who had long black hair and the sort of cheekbones that belonged in magazine spreads, smiled at him from the other side of Winnie. "She's also single, but not bitter about it. She's also the only one of us who's a senior partner, so if you see us sucking up to her, that's why."</span></span></p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW179163378"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW179163378">"Ah, and does it ever work?"</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW179163378"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW179163378">And the answer comes from Rani, a snort, and then, "No. Never."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW179163378"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW179163378">Kurt had a couple of glasses of wine, feeling the warmth of it on the tips of his cheeks, and let Kitty's pleasant chatter sweep him up. When the food started to come out, Blaine slipped into the seat next to him and squeezed his knee. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW179163378"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW179163378">"Hey. How's it going?" and it was murmured into his ear, a little secret between the two of them, because they were in love and checking in on each other quietly was something they would do.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW179163378"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW179163378">"Good. I'm really good," because it was true. Blaine's friends were kind and interested in getting to know him and he felt like he belonged here, even though he didn't.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW179163378"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW179163378">There were three courses to the meal, each better than the last, ending with cheesecake. Blaine grinned at him; this had all been agreed upon over cheesecake, so it might as well start with it too. There was an easy banter between the people at the table and all of the plus ones slipped into it without much fuss. Nicolás kept them all laughing; he was definitely milking the whole 'being single' thing, waxing poetic about his sorrow and loneliness being surrounded by couples, but there was a sparkle in his eyes that made Kurt wonder if he was enjoying this attention even more than being in a pair. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW179163378"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW179163378">Once all of the plates were cleared, a woman at the front of the room stood up and tapped her knife against her wine glass. A hush spread throughout everyone and Kurt turned his focus onto her. She had very straight, blonde hair that fell off her shoulders effortlessly, and her eyes were big and excited and kind. She started to speak, loud enough for the whole room to hear. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW179163378"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW179163378">"Hello everyone! Welcome to Barmouth House, our home for the next five days. We're really excited to have the whole Holliday &amp; Smythe family here. Myself, David and Wayne," and she motioned towards the two men that were sitting on either side of her, "are looking forward to a week of bonding, learning, and growth. And to all of the husbands and wives and partners who have taken the time off work and shuffled their busy lives around to be here; we are delighted to have you as our guests of honour. Getting to meet you all is going to give us such a deeper understanding of one another and who we are as people."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW179163378"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW179163378">Kurt looked at Blaine. Blaine looked back, just as amused. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW179163378"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW179163378">"We've got some schedules up here, so please come and grab one before you head off for the night. Oh, and thank you all so much for spending your Sunday afternoon's getting here. We appreciate it! Enjoy the free wine and the company around you!"</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW179163378"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW179163378">She raised her glass and a couple of people chanted a, "Hear, hear!" in return. </span> </span>
</p><p>"Well, that was certainly entertaining," Kurt said, mostly to Blaine but Kitty heard him. </p><p>"Holly's away with the fairies most of the time. She's the reason we're all here, doing this," and then she rolled her eyes, her feelings on the matter and their being here quite obvious. </p><p>Blaine moved a little closer to Kurt and talked quietly, "She's actually not so bad. She used to only do pro-bono work and was working with some really great organisations. Sort of like what I want to do eventually."</p><p>"Like Sandra Bullock's character in <em>Two Weeks Notice</em><em>?"</em></p><p>Blaine chuckled, "Everything's a Sandra Bullock movie to you."</p><p>"It's not my fault she's so versatile and has such a wide-ranging filmography."</p><p>The way Blaine was looking at him - well, he'd believe they were a real couple, too. He couldn't really blame the people at their table that had fallen for it without batting an eyelid. His arm was resting on the top of the back of Kurt's chair, his fingers playing with Kurt's shoulder as if that was nothing, as if that was normal, and his whole body was turned towards Kurt as if what he had to say was the only thing in the world that mattered. And his eyes. Kurt was wading through them, trying to find even a glint that didn't shine like real adoration and came up empty. </p><p>Guideline four. Us and them.</p><p>And then, finally, Blaine shifted back a little bit and nodded, "Just like Sandra Bullock's character in <em>Two Weeks Notice.</em>"</p><p>"So, this," and he waves in the general direction of the managing partners of the firm - Holly, David and Wayne - to show that he means selling her soul to the corporation, "is the part of the movie when she starts to work for Hugh Grant?"</p><p>"Exactly. Although, Lucy does it to save the community centre, if my memory serves me correctly. I have no idea why Holly is doing it. Maybe she just got sick of having no money."</p><p>Kurt would be surprised that Blaine can remember details such as the name of Sandra's character, but he <em>did </em>go through a phase when they first moved to New York where he forced Blaine to watch all of her best rom-coms with him an absurd amount of times. Before he can reply, Winnie starts waving him over and Blaine laughs, lets his arm drop from its resting place, and smiles at Kurt kindly, "She's been wanting to steal you from me and Kitty all night long."</p><p>Winnie had the same warmth about her that he remembered his mom having, and that had immediately drawn him to her the few other times they had met. There had been Warbler reunions and a couple of things that Blaine had pulled together, and Kurt enjoyed being around her every single time. He was glad she was here.</p><p>"Kurt," she said, cupping his cheek once he was close enough. "It's been too long. We clearly can't leave it up to our men to make sure we get to see each other more than once every six months."</p><p>Kurt had agreed, told her to give him her number so they could just sort it out for themselves, forgetting for a second that that meant keeping this lie ongoing. And wouldn't they have to do that anyway? Wouldn't Wes tell David and Nick and Jeff and then it would spread to all of the Warblers? And didn't Jeff and Nick know Rachel through the Broadway circuit? He looked up, trying to find Blaine's face to convey the panic he was feeling but there was an empty seat where he'd been.</p><p>He took a deep breath and filed the panic away for later. "How are the kids?"</p><p>Because that was easy and sure to get her talking for at least half an hour, and he had actually met her and Wes' kids before and they were pretty cute. And he was right; she started and didn't stop, telling him all about the youngest one starting school and the oldest one starting football, and Kurt cooed in all of the right places. She had just started comparing their reading ages when he saw it. Saw Blaine. Standing next to a table in the far-right corner with a tall, slim, well-styled man next to him. The man was sort of in his space a little bit; not so much that it would raise any eyebrows, but closer than anyone needed to be to someone. </p><p>Winnie realised Kurt's attention was stuck somewhere else and followed his eye line, "Oh, ugh. That's Sebastian Smythe. Thinks he runs the place because his dad is the Smythe in Holliday &amp; Smythe."</p><p>"Oh," and it's all he can manage without something mean coming out. His hair. He wants to say something mean about his hair.</p><p>Winnie puts her hand on Kurt's, "He's harmless. Slimy, yes, but harmless. And I've seen the way Blaine has been looking at you all night."</p><p>And she winks at him, thinks she's assured him enough, and Kurt lets her think that. She doesn't know that the way he's been looking at Kurt all night is for show; that the way he's looking at Sebastian right now - all bashful and restrained and embarrassed - isn't. He lets Winnie sweep him back into a conversation; tells her about how the theatre's going and what show they're putting on next. He talks about Broadway and how he feels more at home on Off-Broadway, and he almost convinces himself that he's fine. That he's not thinking about the way that Blaine is laughing at Sebastian's jokes or stepping into the lean, not out of it. </p><p>After a while, Kurt announces to the table of new friends that he's ready to head to bed, and could someone please let Blaine know he'll be in their room? And when Blaine slips in an hour later, Kurt pretends to be asleep. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kurt tended to be the first one to wake up out of the two of them. </p><p>No matter if he'd fallen asleep later than Blaine or not, there he always was, awake and sipping coffee whenever Blaine finally roused from his room or the spare room or the couch. Today, more than most, Kurt was grateful for that. He needed to get his thoughts in order.</p><p>It didn't matter that Blaine seemed to have been flirting with Sebastian last night. It was confusing, sure - what was this whole thing about if not to avoid Sebastian's advances? - but there wasn't allowed to be any jealousy in it. Blaine was free to flirt with whoever he wanted to; he didn't belong to Kurt, and Kurt belonged to Blaine, but he didn't <em>belong </em>to Blaine. It would just be nice if he could do it somewhere else, and not while Kurt was sitting on the other side of the room getting to know his friends and coworkers as his boyfriend. </p><p>Blaine started to stir and Kurt tensed. He wasn't sure he was ready yet. But then Blaine blinked his eyes open, said good morning with a sleep-rough voice, and sat up. </p><p>"Morning, sleepy-head."</p><p>He hated how cute he looked in the morning. All rumpled and unkempt and more curls than Kurt was usually allowed to see. </p><p>Blaine got up and made himself a coffee too, coming to perch on the arm of the chair opposite Kurt's. "Hey, were you okay last night? The guys said you headed up a bit early and then you were asleep when I got here."</p><p>"Oh, yeah. I was just tired."</p><p>"Okay. It wasn't that it was all too overwhelming, was it? Because if it was, I'll just say we're sick or something, and we can go-"</p><p>"Blaine. It's okay. Really."</p><p>"Okay," and he looked down into his coffee. "Sorry."</p><p>Kurt had no idea what he was sorry for and so he just let it hang in the air between them. It was almost infuriating how thoughtful he was. Most guys wouldn't have brought it up or worried about Kurt heading up to bed early in the first place. But Blaine did; worried, noticed, cared. Not for the first time, he wished that Blaine wasn't so goddamn pleasant and palatable. </p><p>"I got us the schedule," Blaine said, passing him a thin booklet. </p><p>Kurt took it and opened it to Monday's page. Out loud, he read, "Breakfast at eight. A welcome meeting at nine. A tour of the grounds at ten." He looked up at Blaine, eyes wide, "Oh God. Every minute is accounted for. What on earth have you dragged me into?"</p><p>The skin around Blaine's eyes crinkled the way it did whenever something really amused him, and he downed the rest of his coffee, moved over to Kurt, kissed the top of his head in an affectionate gesture that was very new for them, and headed into the bathroom. And then Kurt did what he does best when it comes to Blaine; disconnects his feelings, but takes what he can get.</p><p>He refocused: Sebastian didn't matter. And he had a part to play. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Breakfast was lovely, the welcome meeting was unbearable, and the tour of the grounds was the best part of the day so far. He'd been itching to get outside since they'd arrived. Blaine stayed by his side the whole time, and now that Kurt knew who Sebastian was, he couldn't help but notice the glances he constantly threw in their direction. He pretended not to notice. Blaine actually didn't notice.</p><p>After the tour, they'd been split into groups and people who worked at the estate ran them through different games and ice-breakers. Kurt thrived. Everyone in their group wasn't surprised when Blaine, full of pride and admiration, told the group that he ran a theatre in the city and that he'd been on Broadway. Kurt acted up the blushing boyfriend role, his hand finding Blaine's back and with a little, kind eye roll, said, "He loves to brag about me." And then Blaine had agreed, leaned forward and pecked his lips in a quick motion that any couple would do in company, and Kurt was pretty sure they both deserved an award for how much they were nailing this. They even had the coworkers Blaine didn't know that well eating out of the palm of their hands.</p><p>Kurt got to reunite with Kitty and Winnie during the lunch break, and Kurt and Winnie had complained about how weird it was that they were being dragged into all of these activities when they didn't even work at the firm.</p><p>"I left Santana in charge of the theatre for this," and he'd groaned into his hands while Kitty jokingly rubbed his back, pretending to take his moaning seriously.</p><p>And when he raised his head, he noticed Blaine laughing with Niles. He watched them for a moment, completely oblivious to the small smile that was playing on his lips. Somewhere near him, Kitty said quietly, "I bet it's worth it, though, huh?"</p><p>When Kurt snapped his head to look at her instead, she was smiling at him so knowingly that it almost broke his heart in two. She didn't know anything, but somehow, she knew. She knew he really was in love with Blaine.</p><p>He smiled, "The things we do for love," and yeah. The things we do for love.</p><p>The rest of the afternoon consisted of three things; rowing on the lake, a simulation case which the plus ones were allowed to sit out of, and a competition that involved giant puzzle pieces. Kitty's competitiveness became very apparent during the latter, and it made the entire day worth it just to see her scream at a bunch of useless, bumbling men. </p><p>By the time the day's organised activities had come to an end, Kurt was exhausted. </p><p>They'd climbed back up to their room before dinner and collapsed into the bed, but Blaine only managed to get five minutes of respite before his phone was ringing.</p><p>"If it's Wes, tell him we're having sex or something so he leaves us alone."</p><p>Blaine chuckled, "It's my dad, actually."</p><p>"He's calling from Manila?"</p><p>"Yeah," and Kurt could hear the edge of worry in his voice. "I better take it." </p><p>Kurt's respite was pretty much over too as he waited for Blaine to come back from the hallway. He started picking at the fabric of the duvet cover, an old nervous habit that he'd picked up during his NYADA days. But the worry had been for nothing because when Blaine came back in ten minutes later, he was grinning. </p><p>"What? Everything okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, no. Everything's great. He was just calling to check in."</p><p>"Oh, that's great." He knew their relationship had been rocky at times, especially since the divorce, and it was nice to see them on such good terms.</p><p>"He sends his love to you, too," Blaine said, falling back onto the bed and turning to face Kurt.</p><p>"He knows I'm here?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Isn't he wondering why?"</p><p>Blaine pushed up onto his elbow and his brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I mean - isn't he wondering why I'm here as your plus one at a week-long work event? Not exactly a usual best friend-duty."</p><p>It was almost comical how his face twisted and his eyes bulged, "Oh."</p><p>And when it became apparent that that was all he was going to say, "You're going to have to give me more than that, Anderson."</p><p>"Don't freak out," a sure way to make Kurt do exactly that, "but my dad thinks we're together, too."</p><p>A million different ways to react to that news filters through his mind, and he settles on an exasperated, "What? Why on earth would he think that?"</p><p>Blaine falls back onto his pillow, looking at the ceiling and decidedly <em>not </em>at Kurt, and speaks with that same nervousness in his voice that was there the first time he'd asked Kurt about this week, "Things had been really weird between us after the divorce and it got worse when he moved back home, and then when I told him we were moving to New York together, I meant that we were heading there at the same time, as friends, but he thought I meant <em>together-</em>together. And he was so excited for us. It was the most comfortable he'd ever been talking about... you know, me being gay. So, I just... went along with it."</p><p>"Your father thinks we've been together for almost ten years?"</p><p>"Yeah," and he winces, his voice so quiet, meek, that Kurt can't even feel angry about it. It's just so ridiculous. And all he can think of to do is laugh. "Why are you laughing? You're making me nervous."</p><p>"Blaine, that's ridiculous. You know that's ridiculous, right?"</p><p>He narrows his eyes at Kurt, "Hey. That's not fair! I just opened up to you about my father's acceptance of my sexuality and you're laughing at me!"</p><p>But there's no real hurt behind his words, so Kurt laughs louder. "Oh my god, is that why he gave me that armchair for Christmas when he came to visit five years ago? The one that matches your lounge pieces? He thought we lived together?"</p><p>That cracks Blaine, and now he's laughing with Kurt. "Yeah, and that's why he always sends cards addressed to the both of us."</p><p>"I thought he was just trying to save on postage."</p><p>They laugh some more, and then the laughing dies down. And it settles all around them, and Kurt turns onto his side to face Blaine. "You're going to have to tell him the truth eventually, right?"</p><p>"I was hoping I wouldn't have to."</p><p>Kurt's heart stutters for a second, but it's fleeting. There are so many ways to read into that, those words, and the way Blaine had stayed on his back with his eyes still to the roof while he said them. But he will read them like this: Blaine doesn't want to admit that he lied, so he avoids it. "You're going to have to someday."</p><p>"I guess so." And then his phone rings, and this time it is Wes, and Blaine takes Kurt's advice from earlier - answers the call, deadpans as he says they're busy having sex and they'll be down in an hour, hangs up. Kurt tries to hit him lightly, shocked that he actually just said that when he'd been joking before, knows he'll never be able to look Wes in the eye ever again. "Calm down," Blaine says, "What else do you think they think we're doing up here?"</p><p>"I'm not sure. Maybe they think we're up here counting how many people you've convinced that we're in a relationship when we're not."</p><p>"It's not that many," Blaine tries.</p><p>Kurt falls onto his back, mimicking Blaine's position. Into the room, he whispers, "Why is it always me?"</p><p>And his reply is just as quiet, and it feels charged, but they both know neither of them will address it. </p><p>"Who else would it be?"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They do eventually make it down for dinner, and just in time for the announcement that it will be a musical chairs-esque meal. After each course, they have to get up and switch seats with someone at a different table. It's to encourage everyone to mingle, apparently. Kurt immediately looks at Blaine and hopes he's conveying how much Blaine owes him. He's pretty sure Blaine will never stop owing him for this week. </p><p>"I'm so sorry, Kurt."</p><p>He gets to spend the <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW64295799"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW64295799">entrée next to Blaine at their usual table with his friends. <em>Their </em>friends, for the purposes of this week. And he likes to think that Winnie, who is sitting on his left, is actually more his friend than anyone else's. An anchor that makes him feel like he belongs. But far too quickly, their plates are cleared, and everyone is grumbling and moving across the room. Blaine squeezes his hand and wanders off to sit next to a lady called Linda. She'd been on their team for the puzzle competition earlier. Kurt thought she was miserable, and silently wishes Blaine good luck. He finds a table with a few empty seats and sits in one, hoping that whoever sits next to him will be nice and affable and not expect too much from him.</span></span></p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW64295799"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW64295799">And then it's Sebastian who does. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW64295799"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW64295799">"Hi," and the voice is silky and smooth and he hates that it is, "I don't believe we've met."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW64295799"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW64295799">Show time. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW64295799"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW64295799">"Hi. I'm Kurt." He knows his smile is so sweet it's almost sickly, and he holds his hand out to the man, all manners and polite. He takes it, shakes it, and sends a smile back that's just as sugary. </span> </span>
</p><p>"Sebastian."</p><p>Everyone else had settled into their seats by now and the woman on his right introduces herself as Trina. They chat for a while and Kurt is thankful for the distraction and the time to recollect himself. Sebastian was making him nervous; he can feel his eyes on him, and whenever his eyes weren't, he can feel an energy from him regardless.</p><p>The man on the other side of Trina steals her away from Kurt and Sebastian takes the opportunity without any preamble, "So, you're here with Blaine, right? I've heard lots about you."</p><p>"Only good things, I hope," he offers.</p><p>"Something like that," and then he smirks. Kurt has an irrational desire to punch him. His next words make the desire not so irrational. "That's quite the catch you have there, by the way. I'm not sure you quite measure up."</p><p>His stare is icy when he turns to look him in the eye. Everyone was right; this guy was a sleazebag. "And you do?"</p><p>"I think I could get some of that tension out of him, yeah."</p><p>Kurt follows Sebastian's gaze to Blaine, who is watching them with his shoulders bunched up and worry in his eyes. When he notices their heads turned to him, a smile that seems too easy to be true paints his face and he waves cheerily. Kurt wants to scoff; Blaine always said Kurt was the better actor, but he's not so sure. </p><p>"No need. Unlike you, I've got <em>all</em> night to do just that."</p><p>The lie hurts. He doesn't let it show that it does.</p><p>Sebastian laughs, sort of barks out, and Kurt wonders why he had to pick the main course to come and torture him. Trina comes back to him, picks up from where they were before, and he's so thankful he could kiss her. He angles his body, blocks out the man behind him, and focuses on their easy conversation.</p><p>At the final switch, Blaine makes sure he crosses Kurt's path during the commotion and asks if he's okay. "Did he say something to you?"</p><p>"Sort of. I can see why you lied to get him off your case. What a nightmare."</p><p>And Blaine nods, says, "Yeah," but it comes out weird, and then he heads off to find a new spot.</p><p>Kurt wasn't expecting to have dessert with one of the managing partners of Blaine's company, but Holly Holliday drops down next to him in the only spare seat at his table and shakes his hand. Hers are soft and her face is kind, and even though everyone had been implying that she's sort of flaky and weird, Kurt is compelled. She's so beautiful up close, and when she speaks to you, it feels like you're the only person on the planet. Kurt tells her that.</p><p>"My father used to say I have a way with people," and the smile she gives that is the smallest one he's seen on her.</p><p>"Used to?" And Kurt kicks himself, knows what the answer will be, because it'll be the same answer he has to give to people.</p><p>"He passed away when I was young."</p><p>"I'm sorry." And then, "Same as me with my mom."</p><p>The look she gives him at that is so exposing that Kurt feels like he wants to cry. "Losing a parent young is something no one recovers from, I think. There's a whole half of us that we have to raise ourselves."</p><p>Kurt almost feels the need to defend Burt, to say that he did enough to cover both roles even if he shouldn't have had to. And he also wants to say that Carole did some raising too, but all he does say is, "Yeah. I think you're right." Maybe she is. </p><p>They both get swept up in other conversations around the table, but when they come back to each other, Kurt asks something he's been wanting to but never thought he'd get the chance to, "Blaine mentioned that you used to exclusively do pro-bono work?"</p><p>"Yeah, I did. I miss it."</p><p>Kurt stares at his last bite of <span class="TextRun SCXW251843539 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SCXW251843539 BCX0">crème </span></span><span class="TextRun SCXW251843539 BCX0"><span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SpellingErrorHighlight SCXW251843539 BCX0">brûlée and quickly assesses whether or not he should press it. He does anyway, "What made you quit it and come here?"</span></span></p><p>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW251843539 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SpellingErrorHighlight SCXW251843539 BCX0">A faraway look falls over her face and Kurt knows she's thinking of something or someone else. When she turns back to Kurt, there's a kind smile on her her lips. "I have a friend. She and Alice - her partner - were trying to conceive via IVF, but they were struggling to afford it after the first round didn't take. I convinced them to let me help, and then convinced my brother to let me work for the company. I made enough for them to do three rounds within the first month. In bonuses." She shrugs, as if it wasn't really a big deal.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW251843539 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SpellingErrorHighlight SCXW251843539 BCX0">"You're doing it for your friend?"</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW251843539 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SpellingErrorHighlight SCXW251843539 BCX0">"It's only temporary, but yes. And I'll stay here until there's a bun in one of their ovens," her smile turned cheeky at that, and then became serious just as quickly. "We'd all do whatever we could for our friends, right?"</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW251843539 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SpellingErrorHighlight SCXW251843539 BCX0">At that, Kurt seeks out Blaine's frame for the first time since he sat down for dessert. He's in-between two people Kurt hasn't properly met yet and they're both engrossed in something he's telling them. He looks happy and alive and so full of energy - Blaine's baseline, and it makes Kurt's heart tingle in that specific painful way that he has become accustomed to over the years. "Yeah. Yeah, we would."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW251843539 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SpellingErrorV2 SpellingErrorHighlight SCXW251843539 BCX0">And he would. He is.</span> </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tuesday morning flies by much the same way as yesterday; inane activities and apologetic looks from Blaine sent from across the room whenever they get split up and mindless conversations about lawyer-y things that go right over Kurt's head.</p><p>At lunch time, Blaine grabs Kurt's hand before he can head over to the tree that the girls are already sitting under and asks him to follow him. He's skeptical, and then he sees the picnic blanket and food laid out on the grass by the lake. They're still close enough to the group that they can hear the general chatter, but far enough away that they can't make out what it is they're saying.</p><p>Kurt glances at everyone, and then back at Blaine, "Laying it on a bit thick?"</p><p>"Wes knows that I would- that I would do something like this." And he shrugs, signaling that that's as far as his explanation is going to go.</p><p>Kurt lets the gesture fill up inside of him; he knows it's empty, and fake, but it's sweet nonetheless and Blaine is looking at him with so much hope and expectation that there's nothing else he can do but smile, sit down on the blanket with Blaine, and kiss him. </p><p>"What was that for?" he asks, so quiet even Kurt barely hears it.</p><p>Kurt lets his fingers run along his cheekbones, "If my boyfriend had surprised me with a romantic picnic by the lake, I'd be kissing him."</p><p>At that, Blaine leans into the touch for a moment and then kisses Kurt again. It goes on for longer than Kurt expects it to, and when he feels Blaine's hand grip his knee, he wonders if there's something desperate in it. And then he hears what sounds like Wes and Niles whooping from back by the trees, and he remembers the show they're putting on.</p><p>Guideline three. Guideline four. Make it believable. Us and Them. Nothing means anything.</p><p>Blaine moves back and they start eating, and Kurt repeats those sentiments over and over in his head. But with that kiss still lingering in his mind, it takes a little longer to convince himself this time.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Kurt has the whole afternoon to himself. Everyone that works at the firm is required at some law-related workshop thing that he doesn't care about enough to try and understand. Winnie manages to find him before everyone splits up and asks if he wants to hang out for a bit, so they head back inside to freshen up and meet up by the lake half an hour later.</p><p>Kurt has brought them towels to sit on and Winnie has brought a portable speaker. At first, they just lay there and let the chords of the music soak into their skin. The weather is sort of warm; it's late September, so not uncomfortably so, but enough that they don't need a jacket.</p><p>Out of the blue, Winnie asks, "When did you fall in love with Blaine?"</p><p>Kurt looks over at her and shields his eyes against the sun. He decides to just tell the truth, "I honestly think it was the moment I met him on the Dalton staircase. I asked him for help and he smiled at me so kindly, and grabbed my hand and ran with me, and from the moment on, it's just... been him."</p><p>"When did you guys get together, though?"</p><p>"Last year." They had gone over this vigorously; they'd gotten into a fight on Kurt's birthday over something petty, and Blaine had admitted his long-held feelings for Kurt in the heat of it. And when Kurt had admitted his back - that was that. A plausible story.</p><p>Except, Winnie doesn't ask for the story. "You spent over a decade in love with him, and didn't do anything about it? Didn't that hurt?"</p><p>It catches him off-guard. It's too perceptive. He didn't plan on having to navigate his own feelings mixed up amongst the fake ones this afternoon. "Yeah, it did. But everything happens for a reason, right? We just had to wait for our time."</p><p>"Wes and I weren't friends beforehand. We just sort of met and fell straight in love."</p><p>"That's better, isn't it?"</p><p>"I don't know." And she sounds kind of wistful when she says, "It's not a desperate kind of love."</p><p>"What kind of love is it?"</p><p>She takes her time thinking about that. And then, eventually, "A sheltered one. He's my shelter."</p><p>They fall back into a silence and Kurt wonders if Blaine will ever be a shelter for him in the way he wants him to be. Or, will someone else end up being that for him? Will he ever let someone be that? While Blaine is still here, everywhere, the way he's always going to be?</p><p>He must fall asleep at some point, because when he wakes up it's starting to get dark and Blaine's hand is caressing his face lightly, trying to stir him without shocking him. He looks over and sees the same situation going on with Wes and Winnie. "We must have fallen asleep. I don't know what it is about this place that makes me so sleepy."</p><p>Blaine just smiles, pulls him up, collects the towels and holds his hand while they walk back to the main building. Kurt asks him about the workshop and Blaine tells him it went okay. When they get back to their room, Blaine runs the bath and plays <em>Tapestry </em>through his phone, urging Kurt into the bathroom and telling him to relax. </p><p>Kurt looks around; there are lit candles and he doesn't even know where they came from, his favourite album still playing softly, and steam coming off the water. It's one of the nicest things Blaine has ever done for him, and he's done a lot of nice things over the years. It's just, something about <em>this </em>feels so specific and special. He takes his time soaking, lets the album run through twice and decides not to care about his fingers and toes going pruney. The water is almost cold when he hops out, but his body feels so pleasant and loose that it doesn't matter. </p><p>Blaine even thought to leave some comfy clothes in the bathroom for him to change into. When he emerges, Blaine is sitting on one of the chairs with his glasses on, reading the Jane Austen novel that Kurt had packed in his suitcase, and the table next to him is full of food. </p><p>"I asked them to send dinner up. Figured you could use a night off."</p><p>"Won't they wonder where we are?" But in all honesty, he doesn't care. Getting to sit here, in their room, and eat in peace was all he wanted.</p><p>Blaine closed the book and placed it to the side, setting his glasses on top of it, "I told Nic I had a headache. I'm sure he'll let everyone know."</p><p>They don't say much while they eat. Kurt finds comfort in their silence; always has. It feels like home, just being with Blaine, and saying nothing. It feels like being seventeen and studying for finals; being twenty-one and spending the day together, hungover; being twenty-five and relying on each other more than they should. Just before they finish, though, Kurt breaks the quiet, "Thank you, Blaine."</p><p>Blaine looks up and smiles, "It was nothing. I just- I know this is all a lot and sort of crazy and I wanted you to have a night where you didn't have to pretend to be in love with me and convince everyone of it."</p><p>He wants to say, 'It's not hard to do,' but that would be too close to breaking rule number five. So, he settles for, "It means a lot."</p><p>They're both in bed with the lights off and listening to each other's breaths starting to even out when it happens. He's not sure if it's the past few days all catching up to him, or the way Blaine took care of him tonight, but he suddenly feels like he's about to burst out of his skin. He shuffles around on his side of the bed, desperately trying to get his heart to beat at a normal pace, to keep the panic out. He tries to hold himself together - literally, wraps his arms around his chest and breathes frantically. </p><p>"Kurt? Are you okay?"</p><p>And he tries to ignore him, doesn't think it could possibly help to involve Blaine in this hysteria, but then he hears himself say, "Can you- can you just hold me for a little bit?" He tries to add that it won't mean anything, that he just needs someone with hands to keep him in one piece because he doesn't seem to be doing a very good job of it by himself, but Blaine doesn't even hesitate. </p><p>Blaine pushes him onto his side with his own body, and his arm winds around his waist, holding him as if he'd been doing it for years. He whispers, "You're okay. I'm here." And then he places the most delicate kiss to the back of Kurt's neck.</p><p>Kurt cries himself to sleep in Blaine's arm, but there's a peace to it.</p><p>Blaine barely sleeps at all. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next morning, after breakfast, they have a couple of hours to themselves before they're due in the big hall to watch some sort of documentary. Blaine had admitted over their cereal that he was actually really enjoying reading Kurt's book that he'd started last night - an old favourite - so they excuse themselves from the group and head over to the library. It takes his breath away; the room is huge and there are large leather armchairs all over the place, and the smell of must and old books is clinging to the air.</p><p>They haven't talked about last night. But when he'd woken up this morning, Blaine's arm was still curled around his side. And he was pretty sure they were both awake as they lay there, like that, for a little while longer. </p><p>Blaine sat down on the long couch that lived in the centre of the room and pulled Kurt down with him. He then grabbed Kurt's legs, let them fall over his lap, so that Kurt could stretch out and get comfortable. Kurt almost pointed out that there was no one here to act for, but the contact was nice and he didn't want to lose it. Besides, Blaine was already lost in his book.</p><p>A full hour passed before either of them spoke, and it was Blaine, "Do you think it's better to be in love and then lose it, or never be in love to begin with?"</p><p>Kurt drew his eyes away from his own book - a new one, since Blaine had stolen the one he'd brought - and eyed him carefully. "What on earth are you going on about?"</p><p>He pointed at the novel in his hands, "Anne and Wentworth - they were in love before and then they lost it, lost each other, and it makes it so much more painful. Almost makes me think, why bother?"</p><p>"They get back together in the end."</p><p>"After seven years, though. That's a long time."</p><p>He would laugh if it wasn't so on the nose. "But they loved each other the whole time. They were always meant to be together; they just needed to wait for it to happen when it was meant to happen."</p><p>That was the second time in two days that Kurt had said something like that sentiment. </p><p>Blaine's gaze was lingering on him, like he was trying to solve something in Kurt's face, "I suppose."</p><p>He returned to the book, then, and Kurt returned to his, and they don't say anything else until Blaine's alarm goes off on his phone to announce that they're due back. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The documentary was weird and all about interpersonal relationships and for the umpteenth time, Kurt reminds Blaine that he owes him a lifetime of favours. And Blaine just nods, agrees, because he knows he does. </p><p>When it's over, they eat lunch in the dining hall instead of outside and Jimmy turns up. Niles leaps out of his chair and wraps his arms around his partner, and they giggle into a kiss hello. Kurt feels a ridiculous pang of jealousy twist in his stomach that it's all real for them, and not for him and Blaine. But as the table watches their reunion and then introduces themselves to Jimmy, Blaine reaches out and takes Kurt's hand in his own. When Kurt turns to look at Blaine, Blaine squeezes and smiles and for a tiny, tiny second, Kurt forgets that it's not real after all.</p><p>Jimmy is wonderful. He lights up the table, the whole room, and Kurt watches Niles watch him. The adoration in his gaze is evident, and they're a fairly new couple from the sound of it, but they seem to be so locked in and solid and <em>together. </em>Everyone takes great pleasure in giving him a rundown of all of the silly things they've been made to do so far, and especially Kitty. She's on top form, rolling her eyes and poking fun at management, then dramatically begging Rani not to say anything with a wink.</p><p>It seems that management haven't run out of silly things to make them do just yet, and so Jimmy gets to experience it first hand after their lunch break.</p><p>They're split into four big groups, but are thankfully allowed to stay within their couples if they're in one. <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">Nicolás clings to Rani and begs her to pretend to be his wife, "I don't want to be alone for this, Rani, please. Please. Please."<br/>
</span></span></p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">Rani rolls her eyes and pats his hand, still clinging to her arm, "Okay, okay. Come along, husband. We're in group three."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">Kurt was hoping that they'd get put into the same group as Wes so that he and Winnie could sit in the back and chat rather than participate, but they're not with anyone else from their friend group. Kitty, Heath, Niles and Jimmy are all together, and Wes and Winnie head off in a different direction from everyone else. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">Blaine notices the look on Kurt's face: dreading and unenthused. He presses a kiss to Kurt's cheek and murmurs, "Have I said sorry recently?"</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">"You have, but you should probably say it again." And if his tone is a little tighter than he means for it to be, it's probably because he's trying to stop a blush from rising to his cheek at the soft kiss.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">But Blaine just laughs, lightly, "I really am so sorry," and leads them over to the group they've been assigned to. Holly stands up at the front of the room and informs everyone that they're going to be running a debate, and babbles on about how it's encouraging synergy within the company and to help everyone learn about dealing with differing opinions. Kurt wants to groan out loud.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">"Well, lucky me. Seems I got assigned to the best group."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">The voice sends prickly shivers down Kurt's spine and he doesn't even turn towards it; he knows who it is.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">"Sebastian, hey," and that was Blaine, acknowledging him with an odd edge to his voice.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">Kurt wants to groan out loud again.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">He doesn't know what position his group is assigned, or what the topic they're even debating about is. It's something to do with the law, he supposes, and he leans back in his chair and tries to zone all of the passionate discussion and planning out. Some of the other plus ones looks just as disinterested as he is, and some are getting off on hearing their own dumb, loud voices mixed in with the actual lawyers.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">Blaine had checked in on him about half an hour in, but Kurt had barely replied, just nodded and stayed silent. He had rolled his eyes and Kurt had caught it; it wasn't his fault that this was boring and not exactly how he wanted to be spending his Wednesday afternoon. He had so much to do at the theatre and all he could think about was Santana taking his three o'clock meeting with Jason Weston and jeopardizing their funding. Jason could be a little obnoxious, sometimes, but Kurt had gotten good at ignoring that for the sake of the money. He wasn't sure Santana could be that forgiving. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">After stewing for a bit longer, Kurt looked up and saw that Blaine had moved to the other side of the table. His head was huddled next to Sebastian's and they were deep in conversation. Blaine was writing something on a notepad, scribbling fast, and that's when it happened; Sebastian put his arm around the back of Blaine's chair and leaned in even more, whispering something into Blaine's ear. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">Blaine laughed, then cleared his throat and shifted his seat the tiniest bit away from Sebastian, but not enough. Sebastian didn't get the hint, anyway, and Blaine kept his eyes glued to the paper in front of him. Kurt wondered if he could feel Kurt's gaze, knew this would be embarrassing for Kurt if he really was his boyfriend, and still was even though he wasn't.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">Sometimes, Blaine could be a coward. Kurt knew this; was knowing this more and more as the week was unraveling. He took the easy way out with Sebastian by faking a boyfriend. And with his father, too. And then, despite all of the effort he'd gone to having Kurt pretend to be his, he still couldn't fight off this attention. Or, didn't want to. And Kurt had to just sit there and watch it.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">Eventually, the actual debate started and Kurt sat at the back. He hadn't volunteered himself to be one of the speakers - shocker. Blaine has, though, and he hates that despite the past couple of hours, his heart still starts beating a little faster when he's up on the stage. Blaine knows how to speak. He's a performer, just like Kurt, except he chose to perform in a court room and not on a stage. And it's beautiful, it really is. There is passion and fire in his words and the way he gesticulates, and at the end of the whole exercise, their team is cheering and triumphant. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">When Blaine finally reappears at Kurt's side, he's a little sheepish - which is... weird, as if he's done something wrong and Kurt can't really figure out if he has - so Kurt pecks his lips and says, "Congratulations. You did good, up there."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">Maybe it's the shine in his smile at the praise, or the way he ducks his head, or the way he says, "Thanks, Kurt," as if saying Kurt's name is his favourite thing to do, but suddenly Kurt can't find it within himself to hold on to this afternoon's bitterness.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">They spend their free time before dinner in their room. Kurt calls Santana and breathes a sigh of relief when she informs him that the meeting went well, but it doesn't spare him from the half hour rant she has saved up for him about Jason. Kurt nods along, agrees with her when he can get a word in, and rolls his eyes at Blaine when they can both hear just how loud she's yelling through the phone.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">"Oh my god, I thought she was never going to stop."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">Blaine laughs from his spot on the bed, "Come here."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">So Kurt does, and just lets it happen when Blaine tells him to sit and starts to massage his shoulders. It actually feels really nice, and even if they normally wouldn't do something like this, there's something about this week that makes it feel like, to an extent, the usual rules don't apply. Even when they're alone.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">"Have you spent all afternoon stressing about the theatre?"</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">"Yes." And something else, too.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">"I can feel it in your muscles, Kurt. Santana was there when you opened the theatre. She knows what she's doing."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">He knows that. He really does. Santana is more than capable. It's just that it's something easy to channel his stress and feelings into. "Yeah, I know."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">Blaine starts to ease off when he can feel that the tight spots have loosened under his hands. Kurt turns around to say thank you, not realising how near Blaine was sitting, and they're unbearably close together on the bed. Kurt wants to kiss him, wishes someone was around so that he could.</span> </span>
</p><p>"Us and them," Blaine murmurs, because he's not stupid and can see the way Kurt is looking at him. Shit.</p><p>"Is this us or is this them?" he asks back, because apparently, he can't snap himself out of this just yet.</p><p>It almost feels like Blaine is going to say something else, because the expression in his eyes don't quite match the way he says, "I think dinner is starting."</p><p>Because Blaine can be a coward.</p><p>And Kurt shouldn't have been slipping, anyway.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">Kurt sits in-between Blaine and Rani at dinner, and gets to know Rani properly for the first time all week. He's appreciated her one-liners and subtle humour whenever they've been in a group, but he learns even more than that. She has two children from a previous marriage that she adores, a dog who's with a sitter that she misses terribly, and very intense whiskey-withdrawals going on.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">"I haven't had this much wine since I was in college," she tells Kurt, as if it was a secret. "I miss my nightly whiskey."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">Kurt decides that Rani is far too cool to be hanging out with them. He tells her as much.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">She laughs as if agreeing, and then says, "These guys are alright. They make me feel like I'm a part of something fun."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">As she says it, her head flicks over to a table full of the other senior partners; mostly made up of old, white men and their perfectly polished wives. Kurt gets it.</span> </span>
</p><p>"So, Blaine, I feel like I missed out on all of the adorable stories and sordid tales about the two of you?" Rani raises her eyebrows, pulling Blaine into the conversation. </p><p>Blaine smiles at her, "Well, what do you want to know?"</p><p>Rani thinks about it for a moment, makes a show of it, then, "Hm. Tell me about the moment you knew you were in love with Kurt." And she reaches out and squeezes Kurt's hand, winks at him as if this is a conspiracy and they're in on it together. </p><p>Blaine clears his throat and takes a moment before he finally speaks, and his voice comes out so much softer than Kurt was expecting, "It was- we were at high school, actually. We used to have this bird - a yellow warbler - that any new recruits of our show choir had to look after. But he tragically died while he was with Kurt, and Kurt being Kurt, came to practice dressed in this really beautiful black suit and he sang <em>Blackbird. </em>It was really emotional and there was something about the vulnerability of it that made everything very clear for me." And then Blaine looks Kurt in the eyes, finally, and says, "That was a moment, for me. <em>The </em>moment."</p><p>And Kurt cannot breathe.</p><p>He wants to ask everyone at the table if they can see that he's not breathing, and can he get some help? But it turns out he can't speak, either.</p><p>"Was that really when?" Wes pipes up, because apparently the whole table has stopped to listen in. "I remember that performance. It was incredible." And he smiles at Kurt, encouragingly, and Kurt would appreciate the praise if he wasn't desperately trying to figure out if Blaine's words are real. They sounded real. They really, really sounded real.</p><p>"Wow," Rani breathes, and Kurt feels a jolt of misplaced anger towards her. If she hadn't asked that, there would be need for the panic and spin that Kurt is currently feeling. But then Rani smiles at Kurt with nothing but kindness, and it quells the anger, and then she says, "Doesn't hurt to hear every now and then, does it?"</p><p>There's no way for her to know that it does. It actually does.</p><p>Kurt manages a smile, at her and everyone at the table, and even a small, confused one for Blaine, and he waits for the conversation to move on.</p><p>He's only just starting to settle back into some sort of normalcy when everything falls apart. </p><p>The conversation had moved on, and Kurt had eased himself back into it. Blaine was being uncharacteristically quiet but he didn't have the energy to unpack that right now. He did reach out and rest his hand on Blaine's thigh, though, because Blaine had been so good at letting Kurt know he was here for him during the week so far and the least he could do is return the gesture. Blaine was smiling down at the contact when Sebastian appeared. </p><p>The seat on the other side of Blaine was empty because Kitty and Heath had shuffled to a different table to catch up with a couple they knew there, so Sebastian sat down, "Hey, Killer. Good work today. You looked hot up there on that stage."</p><p>It was the most obnoxious he'd been all week. "You do know I'm sitting right here, right?"</p><p>Sebastian glanced at him as if it was a hardship to do so - to drag his eyes away from Blaine - and then he smirked, "Of course."</p><p>Kurt's grip on Blaine's thigh tightened without meaning to and Blaine looks back down at it again. There's a strange, tortured look on Blaine's face and Kurt wants him to say something, anything. He knows they're not real but they're pretending they are, and he wants him to stand up for them. Fake-them.</p><p>"Blaine, are you going to say anything?" and he tries to keep the beg out of his voice.</p><p>Blaine looks up at Kurt and clears his throat as he turns to Sebastian, "Could you- could you leave us alone, please?"</p><p>Sebastian just continues to smirk at them. Both he and Kurt know how weak that order sounded, and Kurt knows something weird is going on with Blaine right now, so he takes matters into his own hands. He reaches out for Blaine's neck and gently nudges him back to looking at him, and then he kisses him. And it's jealous, and deep, in the sort of way that's verging on inappropriate for the dinner table. Blaine does kiss him back, but it's a little hesitant. And then Kurt pulls away, looks at Sebastian, says, "Oh, you're still here?"</p><p>He raises his eyebrows at the man and he knows it's all so petty and sophomoric but God, this guy is an ass and Blaine is floundering and Kurt knows, deep down, he's reacting to the fact that Sebastian actually has a chance with Blaine and he doesn't. He'll always just be his best friend, because that's what they've established. What Blaine established, eleven years ago in that goddamn Gap. What he's been establishing every day since then, because it was the only way he knew how to exist around Blaine.</p><p>Sebastian rolls his eyes, pushes off the seat and throws a casual, "I'll see you later, Blaine," over his shoulder.</p><p>And when Kurt turns back to look at Blaine, he sees it.</p><p>There's recognition in his eyes. He can't tell if it's recognition of the surface-level jealousy or of what's swimming deeper within Kurt's heart, but it's recognition nonetheless. Kurt was only slipping in their room earlier, but with that kiss and the reason for it, he's slipped.</p><p>He's slipped so far he can't take it back.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">He couldn't even tell you what they'd done today if he'd tried.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">It had been stupid and frivolous, whatever it was, just like every other day, passed off as 'team-building' and 'bonding' and Kurt's mind was too preoccupied with burning anger to remember the details.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">He wanted to murder Blaine. He really did.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">They'd barely talked since last night when Kurt had slipped. There was a part of him that knew he'd been lashing out all day because he felt vulnerable and scared that Blaine knew the truth, but that self-aware part of him was too mature for how he was feeling right now. Right now, he was feeling spiteful. Which is why he was looking for Sebastian. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">He didn't really have a plan. Sebastian wasn't going to solve anything. But he certainly seemed to be at the root of their problems right now, so it was worth a shot.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">It was dinnertime and everyone was in the dining room. Kurt and Blaine were not in the dining room because Blaine had forced a politeness into his tone during dessert that was transparent to everyone, and asked Kurt to join him in the hallway for a second. And Kurt had complied because he was too tired to cause a scene.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">He'd barely been able to keep his voice at a whisper when he'd finally turned on Kurt, "What the hell is your problem? That's the fifth snarky comment you've sent my way this hour."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">"I'm sorry, Blaine, am I not playing the role of perfect, doting boyfriend up to your standards?"</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">"That's-" and he hesitated, "That's unfair."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">"Is it? Is it really?" And there was no way he was stopping now; he had years and years of repressed shit to talk about and he didn't know how much of it was about to spill out, but something had to give. "You know what I think is unfair? Asking your best friend to pretend to be your partner for an entire fucking week in front of all of your coworkers and some slimy guy I thought you didn't like all that much. I guess I was wrong about that part."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">"I don't even- what?"</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">"Why am I here, Blaine? It's obvious that you and Sebastian are super into each other and just desperate to be given the chance to act on it. What am I doing here?"</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">Blaine was glaring at him, no doubt angry that Kurt had co-opted his confrontation. "That's not true."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">"Give me a break, Blaine. I've seen you two around each other. I just don't understand why you brought me into all of this."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">He knows he sounds icy and he wouldn't blame Blaine if he just turned around and left him there with his sharp tongue and tone. But he doesn't; he gathers himself up and says, "Fine. I was attracted to him, okay? Is that what you want to hear?"</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">And it's not. It's the opposite of what he wants to hear. "So why didn't you just fuck him and get it out of both of your systems, then?"</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">And something about that snaps Blaine, "Because I'm not you, Kurt! I can't just go around fucking whoever I want and not feel anything about it!"</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">It's immediate; he knows he's overstepped a line, ran so far past it neither of them can even see it anymore. But he does something Blaine doesn't often do; stands his ground and doesn't budge, even though he can see Kurt falling to pieces in front of him. There are tears on Kurt's face when he speaks, but he doesn't even try to wipe them off, "Is that really what you think of me?"</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">And Blaine's resolve doesn't last long because then he's falling to pieces just as much as Kurt, "No, Kurt. Shit. Kurt, no, please."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">But he's already walking away and Blaine won't follow him just yet. He knows he's the one that went too far. Kurt finds a little nook in a room off to the side to hide and waits until he can get himself back under control. He doesn't let his mind wander to what Blaine just said, or let the words sink in too far past his skin, because if he did, it might kill him. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">And all of that is why he's now looking for Sebastian. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">It's a cheap and gross angle, but it's also the easiest way to hurt him right now. It only takes him two quick sweeps of the room before his eyes land on the tall figure. He makes his way over to him, glad that he's by himself. "Hey."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">Sebastian looks at him interestedly, "Hi. You're alone. Where's your puppy-dog boyfriend?"</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">And even though he's mad at him, he feels a slice of protectiveness for Blaine at that. It doesn't outweigh the anger, though. "I don't know and to be honest, I don't care."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">"Oh?" and he turns his body fully towards Kurt, as if this turn of events is wildly exciting to him, "Trouble in paradise?"</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">"You could say that, yeah," and this is the worst Kurt has ever felt, he's pretty sure. He's not getting any sort of triumph out of this, but he doesn't know how to stop and funnel his fury into something else.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">But before Sebastian can reply, or Kurt can say any more, Blaine is there. "Kurt," and his voice is deep and serious and warning.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">Kurt turns towards him, ignores the way his heart cracks a little at seeing his face so soon after those words, and says, "I'm just making friends with your friends, Honey."</span> </span>
</p><p>Blaine notices the pet name; it flickers across his eyes and Kurt wonders if he knows he means the guidelines are off with that. What was the fucking point of them, anyway?</p><p>"Kurt," he says again, and this time he grabs his wrist.</p><p>It's a little tighter than it should be, his hold, and then all of a sudden Blaine is crowding his space and kissing him so hopelessly and desperately that Kurt's surprised he manages to stay upright. There's tongue and teeth in it right away, and he's incredibly aware of the room full of people. </p><p>Blaine pulls away and lets go of Kurt's arm, and Sebastian speaks up from his spot next to them, "I have no idea what's going on but it's weird and I'm bored and I want no part of it."</p><p>He stalks off but neither of them even notice; Sebastian means nothing. Blaine holds his hand out, offering it this time, rather than just grabbing. And Kurt gives him his. They head to their bedroom and the whole way there, Kurt is working himself up to an apology about going after Sebastian like that. After all, he's sure that's what that kiss and this march to somewhere private is all about. But then they arrive outside the door to their room and Blaine pushes Kurt up against it, kissing him just as frantically as downstairs. Blaine's hips shift and it feels like he's starting to get hard and Kurt's so confused, and while he's desperately scrambling to catch up, Blaine is desperately scrambling to get the key to work in the lock. </p><p>"If it was a damn swipe card..." he grits out, and his voice is low and rough and it doesn't help Kurt out with the mystery of what the fuck is going on.</p><p>Finally, he gets it to work and they both fall into their room, and almost immediately he is being pushed up again the wall, and if he had any doubts about Blaine's arousal before, they're gone now. And this kiss is just as panicky as the last. </p><p>"Blaine..."</p><p>At the question in his tone, Blaine pulls back. "Sorry. Shit, sorry, do you not want to? I thought-"</p><p>"If this is just because of me talking to Sebastian, that's so many layers of fucked up that I don't even know where to start."</p><p>Blaine takes a very purposeful step back, says, "It's not," and it sounds so sure. He takes a step forward again and kisses him differently. Kisses him like he did that time at the cellar bar in South Orange, all softness and caring and careful.</p><p>He moves down to his neck, the same care in the kisses there, too, and Kurt says, "There's no one here to see this. There's no one to pretend to."</p><p>Blaine speaks into the skin that he's kissing so it's muffled, but Kurt thinks he says: "I'm not pretending, Kurt." He doesn't know for sure that that's what he said, but he's so tired; tired of always repressing and training his feelings and blocking everything out. He's tired of walls and boundaries and trying to be the one with all of the guidelines and caution. He surrenders. Blaine's mouth is on him and it's all he's ever wanted and why shouldn't he take that?</p><p>So, he lets it happen. No - enthusiastically partakes in it. Gives back as much as Blaine is already giving. It's not like he didn't know that one thing was leading to another, and that their clothes were falling away as they moved over to the bed. And it's not like he didn't know exactly what was happening now; he had watched Blaine lift his left leg up, watched him slicken his fingers with lube - lube he couldn't even trace the origin of, had felt him tease and circle and push. But it's not until two fingers - two of <em>Blaine's </em>fingers - are inside of him that Kurt realises where they are. </p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">"Blaine, should we- should we be doing this?"</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">Blaine stops the movement immediately, looks Kurt in the eyes, asks, "Do you want me to stop?"</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">And he starts to pull his fingers out, slowly, but Kurt reaches down to stop him and shoves them back in, probably too harshly but the pain of it is kind of important. "No."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">"Good. Because your guidelines didn't say anything about me not being allowed to fuck you."</span> </span>
</p><p>Kurt knows his eyes are already a deep grey and stormy with lust, but the dirt and the gravel in Blaine's voice scratches in through his skin and settles at the base of his stomach. And then Blaine places an impossibly sweet kiss on his shoulder, so completely juxtaposed to what his fingers are currently doing, and it makes Kurt say, almost warning, "I don't think what you're doing is fucking me."</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">And Blaine replies, "Not yet," in a nod to the fact that Kurt isn't fully prepped yet because that's easier than admitting that they both know what Kurt really meant. And that he's right, too. Because ever since they got in the door, Blaine has been kissing and caressing and mapping and tasting and cataloging and... loving. He's making love to Kurt.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">And Kurt can tell, can <em>feel </em>the difference. Because men have only ever fucked him before. No one has ever kissed his palm just because they could, let his name fall out like a reverent whisper (and not just a grunt), bent his limbs with such softness. Blaine did all of those things, still is doing.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">They don't say anything after that, which amuses Kurt; he always assumed Blaine would be wordy in bed. And maybe he is, and they just can't be. If they spoke, would they admit what they're already showing each other? Kurt is sure he would, so he bites onto his bottom lip when Blaine pushes in, filling him, and eventually moves, and he's probably going to split it. But it's that or say, "I love you. I'm in love with you," and so he would bite until he bled, if he needed to.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">When they come, it's at the same time and Kurt's sure there's some sort of poem in that. He lets the six letters of Blaine's name leave his throat in a half-cry, sort of strangled, and Blaine swallows the sound in a frantic kiss. And then the kiss gets less frantic, and they both start to come down, fall down, float down the last few steps.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">Blaine cleans them up and then buries his face in the space between Kurt's neck and collarbone, and Kurt just lets him. And they lie there, and lie there, and lie there.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">"Is it okay that we just did that?" Blaine asks.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">"No," Kurt says, his fingers carding through the curls that have gotten loose, because it isn't. And then, "Yes," because it is.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">Blaine mumbles something into his skin but again, he doesn't quite catch it. He doesn't need to or want to, really, because just laying here is enough. Blaine shifts to the side of him, still clinging on, and they fall asleep like that.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">There will be time to worry about all of this tomorrow. Not now.</span> </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">It's surprisingly early when the pair stir.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">At first, it's just them and the not-quite sunlight yet of their room. No noise, no movement. No acknowledgement of the fact that they are both naked and tangled together and very, very aware of what happened last night. Of the anger and the hurting each other and then the unraveling of everything they've built and the sex that had felt a lot like love. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">Kurt wants to suggest that maybe they could just stay like this forever, and then nothing would ever have to change. It could just be this limbo, and nothing else. He doesn't, though, because he's too scared to shift the silence.</span></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">Blaine, it seems, is not: "Hey, Kurt?"</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">His voice is slightly uneven and - scared? Kurt feels uneven and scared, too, so he can't really blame him. "Hm?"</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">"I'm in love with you."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">And, <em>oh. </em>He always had a feeling this week would shatter him. Shatter them. That's why he'd made the guidelines in the first place. Except, he always thought they would shatter and then fall through a grate, with no way of collecting every piece of themselves. But those five words shatter him and it feels like Blaine manages to catch every single shard. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">He turns to look at Blaine, "I'm in love with you, too."<br/>
</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">And it feels so easy. It shouldn't, but it does. Who gives a fuck that it took them over twelve years to get here, to these words, because they <em>did </em>get here, and nothing has ever felt easier than saying them aloud.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">They fall back into silence and Kurt changes his mind; he doesn't want the limbo from before they said they loved each other - he wants <em>this </em>limbo. Because this one is warmer and his skin is buzzing and when Blaine kisses him - morning breath and all - there's no one to see it. There doesn't need to be.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">They get up eventually and make it into the shower. Together. Kurt drops to his knees and finds out that he was right - Blaine <em>is </em>wordy. Kurt almost tells him to shut up because the way he's mixing filthy words with Kurt's own name is driving him insane and he might lose it just from hearing them fall out of Blaine's mouth. He doesn't, though, because it's perfect and Blaine's perfect and suddenly there is no 'us' and 'them'. They are one and the same.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">Kitty eyes them at breakfast time and smirks at Kurt. He doesn't know how she figured it out, but he's almost certain she knows they've literally just had sex. He rolls his eyes at her because as far as she knows, they're a loving couple and that would be normal for them. And it kind of had felt normal, this morning, as if the universe was just waiting for them to catch up and realise they could have everything.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">The schedule for today - their last day - consists of more workshops and mundane activities and then a celebration dinner with karaoke and Blaine slips his hand into Kurt's as they make their way out with the group to start the day. And then he pulls, puts a finger up to his lips to stop him from making a sound, and he's hiding them out of sight around a corner.</span> </span>
</p><p>"What are you-"</p><p>But he can't finish the sentence because Blaine is kissing him. Kurt wonders if he'll ever stop relishing that Blaine is kissing him in secret, with no one else around, because now it's allowed to just be the two of them and their quickened breaths. It doesn't have to be for show, because it's not.</p><p>Blaine breaks the kiss and rests their foreheads together, "Kurt, I- I've been wanting this for over a decade. I'm not going to spend our first day together doing some stupid workshop."</p><p>"We've spent lots of days together," he points out, not because he's resisting, but just because it's true.</p><p>Blaine nods, "We have. But none where I could do this," and he kisses him again. It feels like those past two kisses; the one at the cellar bar and the one last night. Soft and caring, and maybe every time they've kissed so far it <em>has </em>been real, and they just didn't know it. "Come with me."</p><p>Kurt nods. "Okay."</p><p>Blaine leads them out to Kurt's car, drives them to the closest township, kisses Kurt over the centre console before he hurries into the store to buy supplies for the day, and hands the bag over to Kurt when he gets back in the driver's seat. They set off again, heading towards a park that Blaine has found good reviews for online, and Kurt sifts through his shopping. </p><p>Grapes, graham crackers, two water bottles, and a Twix bar to share. For some reason, the contents jar his memory and he looks at Blaine, "Where did you get the lube and condom last night?"</p><p>It's the first time either of them has explicitly mentioned last night, but he certainly didn't bring any with him. Blaine looks a little mortified, and then mumbles, "I packed some with me... just, in case. I wasn't expecting anything to happen, but..." And then he adds, quite sternly, "For you, not for Sebastian," because he can see the thought float through Kurt's mind. </p><p>Kurt hums and smiles. It shouldn't feel that delicious, but it does. </p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">They get to the park and sit on the blanket that Kurt always keeps in his car because the heating doesn't always work and they throw grapes at each other and touch one another - just hold hands and draw patterns on each other's arms and press fingertips to cheekbones. They've been lying on their backs for a while, the careful sun starting to warm their smiles, when Blaine asks if they can talk. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">He knows it needs to happen. He's just scared it's going to ruin their limbo.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">"I just- I really want to say sorry for what I said last night, Kurt. It wasn't okay. I think... I think I said it because every time you slept with someone new, it hurt that it wasn't me. It was almost like I've just been waiting for the chance to use it against you, and that isn't fair."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">"They were all meaningless, you know? Because they weren't you." And he forgives him, understands that things that hurt can make you say things you don't really mean. Pain can twist things. "That's why I've only ever had casual flings and never a real relationship."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">"Because of me?"</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">Kurt murmurs his yes.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">"Kurt, I'm so sorry."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">He smiles at Blaine to reassure him, "Don't apologise. It was just that... I didn't know how to pretend with someone else when my heart has always belonged to you. It was the one thing I didn't know how to act."<br/>
<br/>
"For me, it was the opposite. I kept throwing myself into these stupid relationships thinking it would make me fall out of love with you." He laughs, a little silly huff, "Didn't work."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">"And Sebastian?" because he has to ask, even though he doesn't want to.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">Blaine blinks at him and takes a deep breath, "He, uh, started flirting with me when I joined the firm. And at first, I was really flattered, but it became obvious that he just wanted... well, you know. When I complained to you about him, I think I was sub-consciously trying to find some sort of jealousy in your response. But I couldn't find any-"<br/>
</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">"I had a decade to learn how to hide how I really felt."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">Blaine nods; he understands. "Yeah, well, I took your advice and when he asked for a name, I said you because I desperately wished it could be. I don't know when, but somewhere along the way we made each other feel like we weren't an option. Like the idea of us being more wasn't even on the table."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">"For me, it was the Gap," and he smirks, knows that Blaine hates it when he brings it up.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">"That dumb Jeremiah crush?" Kurt nods, and Blaine just says, "Oh."</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">If things had been different, and they'd just had a little bit more time back then without serenades for other boys, maybe <em>Blackbird</em> would have led to something else, something more, and they would have unraveled earlier. But, as Kurt looks at Blaine, laid out on his blanket that's not quite big enough for the two of them, he realises that he got twelve years to learn about Blaine in a way he maybe never would have gotten the other way.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">"This is when it was meant to happen," he whispers, and then catches Blaine in an ardent kiss.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">There is more to talk about. They have time.</span> </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">They spend the whole day at the park, marking time only by their whispered I love you's and by when it feels right to split the Twix bar, the last of the food they have left. They giggle the whole way back to Barmouth House, the day and their very tame escape belonging to only them, and make it back just in time for dinner. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">All of their friends raise their eyebrows at them as they slip back into the group wandering into the dining hall, but they just smile private smiles and refuse to impart any details. Jimmy complains to Niles, "Why didn't you sneak <em>me </em>out for a romantic rendezvous?"</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">"I didn't know it was allowed," Niles replies hopelessly, and the whole table laughs. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">Kitty doesn't hesitate to update Kurt on all of the 'bullshit' that they were made to do today. <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW111263869"><span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW111263869">Nicolás vows to the group that he's never coming to one of these things alone ever again, and Rani states that if they ever have to come to one of these things again, she'll quit. They're all wine-happy and the food is great and they're laughing, and Winnie finds a moment to send a special smile to Kurt from across the table. He wants to tell her that even though it took so long, it doesn't necessarily feel like just a desperate love. It feels like so many different types of love all mixed into one, and it's intoxicating and dizzying and also calm. He feels so calm next to Blaine, knowing that nothing about it is a lie.</span></span></span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW111263869"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW111263869">When Sebastian finds his way over to their table - surprise, surprise - and tells Blaine he didn't see him around today, Kurt is about to form a retort when he hears Blaine say, "Oh, fuck off, Sebastian."</span> </span> </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW111263869"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW111263869">The word, 'fuck' sounds sort of shocking coming out of Blaine, and aside from this morning in the shower or when he's in the heat of anger, Kurt hasn't really heard him say it all that much. </span> </span> </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW111263869"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW111263869">Sebastian, never deterred, just finds that signature smirk, "I see Kurt's whipping you into shape."</span> </span> </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW111263869"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW111263869">"No, Sebastian. I'm just sick and tired of you not taking no for an answer, and for consistently disrespecting my boyfriend all week long. I should have sworn at you earlier."</span> </span> </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW111263869"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW111263869">The whole table is holding their breaths. Kurt remembers Winnie saying something about Sebastian being the son of one of the managing partners and he hopes this doesn't mess up work stuff for Blaine, but he can't help but enjoy the thrill that's running up his spine. Blaine turns to Kurt and picks up his hand, presses a sweet kiss to his knuckles and whispers, "I'm sorry."</span> </span> </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW111263869"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW111263869">It feels like maybe he's not just apologising for right now but for all of the times over the past few days when he didn't do that. But things were different then; he didn't really owe Kurt anything, or maybe he did but they were both so confused and withholding everything and so it's water under the bridge.</span> </span> </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW111263869"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW111263869">"I love you," he replies, because he can now, and kisses him. They don't even realise that Sebastian has walked off in a huff. He doesn't matter.</span> </span> </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW111263869"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW111263869">An hour later, the karaoke machine get wheeled out and by this point, everyone in the room is on the furthest edge of tipsy. Almost everyone is awful at singing, but then Wes and Blaine get up to do a duet, complete with their old Warbler moves. Winnie and Kurt cheer from their spot at the table and laugh at their boyfriends. But then - is Blaine his boyfriend?</span> </span> </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW111263869"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW111263869">And he asks, quietly so that no one else hears, once Blaine comes back from the song.</span> </span> </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW111263869"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW111263869">"It feels like we're so much more than that, Kurt. But for all intents and purposes, yes, I'd say we're boyfriends."</span> </span> </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW111263869"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW111263869">"Okay," he says. "I'm gonna sing."</span> </span> </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW111263869"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW111263869">Blaine's eyes blow out wide at that, "Wh-what? You never sing unless it's to a paying audience."</span> </span> </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW111263869"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW111263869">And that was true. Kurt usually kept the singing strictly inside of the four walls of his theatre. But like he said, this love was intoxicating and so was the wine and it made him want to <em>do </em>something. He made his way up to the front of the room where Holly was loading up the songs and asked her if she had a specific Katy Perry number.</span> </span> </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW111263869"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW111263869">"You're in luck, Kurt. I'll put it on next."</span> </span> </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW111263869"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW111263869">She smiled at him and he smiled back; sure, she was basically the reason behind this whole laborious event, and he had rolled his eyes about her with Kitty more times than he could count this week, but he supposed he had her to thank for him and Blaine. </span> </span> </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW111263869"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW111263869">"Thank you," he said, and there was no way for her to know, but it was for more than just putting his song in the queue. </span> </span> </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW111263869"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW111263869">He steps up onto the stage when it's his turn, "This is for my boyfriend, Blaine Anderson."</span> </span> </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW111263869"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW111263869">When he starts singing, he knows the song isn't exactly the perfect fit for his voice but it means so much to them and the way Blaine's whole entire face lights up makes it worth it. He keeps it fairly light and playful, and he's enjoying the clapping and the singing along and the whoops of enjoyment as he sings the well-known lyrics. When he sings,<em> You make me feel like I'm living a, teenage, dream,</em> he sees Niles lip-syncing along to Jimmy, who's lapping up the attention from his boyfriend. When he sings, <em>And don't ever look back, Don't ever look back,</em> he watches a quiet moment between Winnie and Wes, their eyes locked and smiling softly and Kurt knows they never will. </span> </span> </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">And then he looks at Blaine. </span> </span>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="TextRun SCXW71439279 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW71439279 BCX0">My, heart, stops</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW71439279 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW71439279 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW71439279 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW71439279 BCX0">When you look at me</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW71439279 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW71439279 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW71439279 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW71439279 BCX0">Just, one, touch</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW71439279 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW71439279 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW71439279 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW71439279 BCX0">Now baby I believe</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW71439279 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW71439279 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW71439279 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW71439279 BCX0">This, is, real</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW71439279 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW71439279 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW71439279 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW71439279 BCX0">So take a chance</span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW71439279 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW71439279 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW71439279 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW71439279 BCX0">And don’t ever look back </span> </span> <span class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW71439279 BCX0">  <br class="SCXW71439279 BCX0"/></span> <span class="TextRun SCXW71439279 BCX0"> <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW71439279 BCX0">Don’t ever look back</span> </span>  </span> </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">And the lyrics twist inside of Kurt and click into place, and he figures out that he was wrong when he thought it could all be traced back to <em>When I Get You Alone. </em>It can all be traced back to this song. To two boys meeting for the first time, floating in a scary world and handling it differently but needing each other so much that it hurt. He thinks about stopping him on the stairwell, and what if he had stopped someone else? He thinks about Blaine grabbing his hand that day, and how he had continued to grab his hand for the next twelve years, and how now Kurt could grab his hand back. He thinks about hearing Blaine sing this song for the first time, already in love with him, probably, in whatever way he could have been at the time.</span> </span>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">Let you put your hands on me<br/>
In my skin-tight jeans<br/>
Be your teenage dream tonight</span> </span> </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="TextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992"> <span class="NormalTextRun BCX0 SCXW20926992">And he would be. He always would.</span> </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They booked an extra night at Barmouth. Saturday was filled with big goodbyes to all of the new friends he'd made, and promises of catch-ups, and he's grateful that he'll actually get to see them all again. Then he and Blaine spend the weekend doing whatever they want: resting on each other as they read for hours in the library, picnics by the lake for every meal, and sex. Lots of four-poster bed sex.</p><p>The car was packed up and Kurt was just about to jump into the driver's seat - Blaine hadn't even attempted to argue about it this time - when his phone chimed. It was from Rachel. </p><p>
  <em>I just bumped into Jeff and he said that Nick had told him that Trent got a message from Wes saying he owed him money about a bet he made in high school which they have surmised means you and Blaine are together??!?!?! Is this true??? I'm your best friend, Kurt. Why wouldn't you tell me something like this!!! If you don't reply to this, I will not hesitate to call every five minutes. I'm serious, Hummel.</em>
</p><p>"Oh, boy," and he just holds his phone out to Blaine.</p><p>Blaine reads through the text and winces, "At least she'll spread the word and we won't have to announce it to everyone?"</p><p>"I want to tell my dad before she does."</p><p>Blaine smiles, "Of course."</p><p>"No need to tell yours, though." And he grins, and grins, and gets into the car before Blaine can tell him off for teasing, and they drive all the way back home feeling giddy and new. </p><p>It only takes about three months before Kurt moves into Blaine's apartment.</p><p>He could have moved in the day they got back from Port Chester, to be honest, but they tried to allow themselves a little bit of time to adjust. Except, they never really needed it. They had been falling together for so long that there was no need for adjusting; they had landed.</p><p>Blaine was lying on their bed, tired from their day of lugging things across Manhattan and unpacking, and pulled Kurt into his chest. He placed a kiss to Kurt's temple, looked around at all of Kurt's things swirling with his, and murmured, "I don't think the guidelines worked."</p><p>And Kurt looked at him, and he saw love, and love, and love, and said, smiling, "No, I don't think they did."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>